Ni no Kuni
by NinjaGirl345
Summary: Kayla is a lonely, bored teen that just wants a bit of fun in her life... but being kidnapped and trapped in Wonderland is the last thing she expected! Join her as she chooses between her new friends and her old life, where nothing is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Long time no see, people! I know I haven't been updating my stories in aeons, but with summer here I hope to be updating them shortly! Until then, I will be beginning a new story I've been working on for the past few days..**

**I do not own anything from the QuinRose series "_ no Kuni no Alice", except a single song. That's it. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Welcome to Wonderland**

Life has been boring since summer began, which is not something you'd expect a teenager to say during this time of year. But I did, because it's true; you'd be bored silly if you had to stay at home alone, only having the walls and cats as company. And here I am, sulking at the rain pattering on the glass window pane, not a soul in sight.

_What do I do now? My friends are out of state, family is all working their butts off… leaving me alone. Whose idea was that, anyway?_

"Oh well. Gotta find something to keep me occupied… Or I'll lose it." Sighing, I left my penitentiary and began the day's activities: eating, playing games, watching movies, reading books… and talking to myself. Hey, I'm a lonely girl…

After wasting several hours with little happiness as a result, I decided to do the next logical thing: sleep. Lying in my bed, cat cuddling next to me, I let the warmth of sleep enfold upon me, thoughts turning to nothingness.

_"Hey, do you know? There are rules in every game. Rules everyone have to obey. It has been decided since beginning."_

_"You must participate in the game, that's also one of the rules. It has been decided since beginning."_

_"But, of course you already know about all of this, right? Huh? You don't know? As long as you understand that explanation, you don't need to worry."_

_"See..."_

_"..."_

_"Come, the game will start soon..."_

I woke up in a cold sweat, my heart racing uncontrollably. I slow my breathing, hoping that my heart rate will follow suit. As I calm down, I think upon that really weird dream I just had.

_What was that about? There was a guy's voice… talking about some game and its rules. What does that have to do with anything?_

"Maybe it's telling me I should play another game?" I say sarcastically. _Still, it couldn't hurt… _

I open up my laptop, relaxing on my bed while playing a game of Solitaire. As always, I manage to win fairly easily, though not without some setbacks. "Darn this stupid game! Why can't I just make my own rules?"

As I yell at the laptop not expecting a response, I hear a knock at the front door. Curiosity piqued, I put down the device and walk towards it. Opening it, I look for the person who should be there… only to see nothing.

_That's weird… No one's there…_

"Am I being ding-dong ditched?" Annoyed, I slam the door and return to my comfortable couch… only to hear more ringing. _What do they want from me?_

Fuming, I stomp towards the door, screaming as I opened it. "Whoever's been punking me, it's not funny! Go away!"

As I shut the door, a tiny voice emanates from the front yard, causing me to stop immediately. "Don't scream my dear! Your loyal rabbit is here!"

My eyes catch sight of a white rabbit in my yard… wearing a bright red waistcoat and carrying a gold pocket watch. _Ok, Alice in Wonderland much? Must still be dreaming… I'll play along then._

"Are you the White Rabbit? Did you come from Wonderland? And what is your name?"

The little guy smiled, nodding vigorously. "Indeed I am, ma'am. Peter White's my name, and you my dame…" He suddenly turned into a human, complete with bunny ears, and grabbed me in his arms. "…are coming with me."

Panic set in as he carried me off, jumping over our fence and into the backyard. "Will you put me down, you creep! I didn't ask for this!"

"Not creep, but Peter. Why must we teeter…?" He stood beside the well, the top of it mysteriously gone. As we leaned in my heart stopped, one thought present in my mind. _Don't tell me we're going down there?_

Unsurprisingly, he jumped in… leaving me screaming for my life in his arms. "Why did a rabbit boy kidnap me? Why am I falling down a well? I don't wanna die yet!"

The rabbit boy, Peter, looked at me with a look of annoyance, but quickly returned to his pleased expression earlier. "There's no need my dear to yell in my ear… But falling's fun, and you should enjoy it, for one."

As we kept falling, I finally realized that he was still holding me… and I promptly pushed him off. _Creepy kidnapper, why would I dream up someone like him? Please be a dream… please… please!_

He smiled, and I looked away from him. But no sooner had I done so than had we finally arrived at our destination… and I fell right on top of him. _Oops… Sorry Peter… _

Sadly, he decided to not be mad and help me up, his creepy smile giving me the heebie-jeebies. "Now Kayla my dear, we are here… Welcome to Wonderland!" He gestured widely with his arms, but I only stood there, arms crossed.

"Kayla, why are you cross? You cannot be mad at me, so why look so lost?" L grew furious, yelling at him full-throttle. "Maybe it's because a freaky rabbit-pervert kidnapped me? Not to mention throwing me down a well and into a place which I don't remember at all… Why do you thing that would make me happy?"

Looking a bit hurt, Peter took out this little bottle full of strange liquid, giving me a sideways glance. "Don't act so angry, sweetie… Your rabbit will make you happy." He began to drink it, and bent over to me… and kissed me.

_No, not a kiss! He's forcing me to drink that gross fluid! What is that junk, anyways? _

He backed off, leaving me to cough on the ground by myself. "Now that you've drunk this medicine, you'll be in the game… Oh, to think that things won't be the same…!"

I stood up, every fiber of my being preventing me from strangling him. "You, rabbit who makes absolutely no sense… If that was poison you gave me, I'll ring your neck!"

Seeming not to take the hint, Peter remained joyous. "You must come visit me at the Castle of Heart… But for now, we must depart." He just… vanished, leaving me stranded in a world I didn't know. "Jerk!"

I decided to walk away, hoping to find someone a bit more sane than that kidnapper Peter… Wandering into a forest, I run into another guy who, thankfully, lacked rabbit ears. "Hey, mister… could you please tell me what's going on here?"

The guy turned to me, a smile on his face. "Oh, hello there… What are you doing here?" Confused, I simply replied "Right back at you, Captain Red." He laughed, causing me to smile slightly. "My name's Ace, and who might you be…?"

My smile grows wider. "Kayla. Nice to meet you." After that little intro, I returned to my previous question. "So, Ace… Where are we, exactly?"

He looked around with a look of confusion, and I knew immediately that he was lost. _Wrong person to ask, then… I _almost_ miss Peter._

"I think we're in Castle territory, but I'm not quite sure… Maybe if we go this way…?" I followed the lost man, sighing all the way. Though it was kind of amusing at first, it did get old quite quickly…  
"Ace, are you sure this is the right way?" We ended up at some mansion, two little kids standing by the gate. "Oh, this is the Hatter place… we should probably leave, before-"

"Hey brother, look who's here!" One of the boys spoke up, followed by the other. "It's the Knight of Hearts! Why, he's lost, brother!"

_Ace is a knight? Well, that explains the sword… _

I walked towards the two boys, smiling softly. "And who might you two be?" I saw their identical outfits, and guessed that they were not only brother, but twins. "Tweedle Dee and Dum, I presume…?"

The boys looked at one another, shocked. "She knows who we are, brother! What shall we do?"

"What we always do, brother…" They both took out their axes, which had been hidden up till now. A chill went up my spine as they ran towards us, wielding their WMDs. "Kill her, of course!"

Ace pushed me behind him, taking his sword out of its hilt. "I guess the kids need some more training, huh Kayla? We'll learn them a thing or two…"

He began to fight them off, and despite my fear I grew impressed at their skills. The twins weren't bad fighters, but they still couldn't compare to the Knight of Hearts. As they waited in a standstill, a booming voice interrupted the brawl.

"You brats, what do you think you're doing? You're going to get blood everywhere!" Another rabbit-guy came from the mansion, and I hoped that he was nicer than Peter. _Please, _anyone's _better than Peter…_

He looked at Ace, then me, then back to Ace. "You know better than to fight this guy without backup, don't you? You never learn…"

"What do you mean, chicken rabbit?"

"Yeah, weird rabbit! We just wanted to play with the lady… but _he _got in the way…"

Sighing, he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Ace… _Geez, are they loaded up here… Pr, rather, down here…_ "I don't know what you think you're doing, but this is Hatter turf… Leave now, or I _will_ shoot you."

Laughing, Ace prepared to strike the rabbit down, just like the twins before. "Just helping a maiden, Elliot… nothing too extreme. But a challenge is something I cannot back down from…"

I simple stood there, dumfounded, as they began to fight to the death. _How can people be so stupid? Why kill each other over something so dumb?_

As the Ace was about to deliver the finishing blow a smooth, milky voice managed to quell the fighting instantly. "Please Elliot, don't bother with this idiot… He can get himself killed elsewhere… Besides," he turned to look at me, smiling, "We wouldn't want to frighten the lass, now would we?"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that! I will at least update this story a few more times, but my main project will be working on the next chapter of Bitter Irony, which I have finally managed to figure out!**

**Also, if anyone has a copy of any of this series soundtracks (particularly those including full openings for Joker and Clover), please let me know. I've been looking for them forever (legit, not into illegal downloading in the least), and would appreciate it if the owner would upload them on YouTube. **

**Now that that's out of the way, NinjaGirl is out. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another update! Hopefully, I will manage to finish chapter four before I take a short break... After taking so long to return here, I have to give some other stories some work before continuing.**

**I own notihng of this series, other than six manga volumes and a song. If I did own the games, I'd be very enthused...**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Dream Come True**

The man walked towards me, having complete attention from the others present. He bent down as he grasped my hand, kissing it softly. "My name is Blood Dupre, the owner of Hatter Mansion. And, you are…?"

I took in his appearance, which seemed quite different compared other Wonderlanders. Unlike most people I'd met, who wore either red, black, or blue, Blood wore a simple white suit. His giant hat threw me off a bit, but the shock from the earlier events led me to believe he was just as dangerous as the others.

"K… Kayla…" I barely choked out my name before I fled, leaving the guys far behind me. My only thought: to get away from them ASAP. _Guns… axes… swords… This is _not _Wonderland!_

By the time I stopped I had reached a lone tower, the sun setting in the distance. As the temperature began to drop, I decided to pay a visit to the residents of the facility. _And, hopefully, it'll turn out much better than last time…_

Taking a deep breath and gathering all my courage, I knocked on the front door. After knocking on it several times, a voice chimed from within. "Come in." it stated plainly, with a touch of annoyance.

I stepped into the building, only to collide with the voice's owner on the other side. He dropped a box of things, and I quickly apologized. "My bad… Let me help you, sir…"

He merely grunted as I lifted the heavy box onto a nearby table, using all my strength to do so. _What's in this thing, dumbbells?_

As I began to turn towards him, I felt him grab my wrist firmly, causing me to yelp in surprise. "Hey, I didn't mean to break your stuff! I swear, it was an accident!"

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The man seemed to be unfazed, more curious of why I'm here rather than me breaking his things.

"Kayla… I'm Kayla! I got kidnapped by this rabbit-guy named Peter, and he made me drink this freaky medicine… And I _just _got away from the Hatter place! Please, whatever you're going to do… do it quickly!"

I closed my eyes tightly, expecting him to pull out a gun and shoot me. Instead, he released me, and I opened my eyes to meet his startled expression. "You… you came from outside Wonderland?"

I nodded. "Yeah… And I don't know how to get back." Sighing, the man sat at his desk and allowed me to have a seat as well. He thought for a moment before he went on with his inquiry.

"So you're an Outsider… and having drank the Medicine of the Heart, you are trapped here. Unfortunate…" I began to panic, my thoughts racing all over the place. _I'm trapped here? But mom, dad… everyone! Wait… Isn't this a dream?_

Either way, I did not want to let this man see my sorrowful expression, so I quickly calmed down. _Besides, this guy's been the most helpful, and sane, of all the weirdoes met thus far. Can't make him think I'm weak…_

"Guess I'll need a place to stay, huh…" He nodded, then went to the hallway adjacent to the main chamber, opening the door and leading me to nearby room. "You can stay here, if you choose… Besides, you'll need to work off the damage you've done."

I thought he was serious, but the light in his eyes proved otherwise. I smiled slightly, happy to have found someone nice to be around. _He's so nice to be letting me stay here… even though I _did_ break some of his things…_

"Of course I will! I must thank you for all your help…"

"Julius. Julius Monrey." He bowed slightly.

I smiled. "Kayla Dunn. Pleasure to meet you, Julius."

He left swiftly, probably to return to doing whatever he was doing. _That, or fix what I broke. Man, does _that _sound familiar; klutzy I am._

I quickly changed into some proper night ware, dragging myself under the covers of the bed. I closed my eyes, thinking about today's events. _Let's see, I got kidnapped by a rabbit-eared pervert, got lost with a Knight of Hearts, and ran away from a bullet frenzy at the Hatter place._

I smiled as my thoughts returned to Julius, the long-haired man the only good part of today. _He was so kind… Why can't others be like him?_

Suddenly, tears began to form in my eyes. _Why am I crying? This is just a dream, right? But it feels so real… Mom… Dad… everyone! I've lost them for good! Why…!_

I continued to sob silently, covering the bed sheets in a thin layer of tears. As I drifted to sleep, I could swear I saw something in the door crack… Watching me…

* * *

I woke up in a strange place, a mushroom-covered forest floor at my feet. I saw my reflection in a pool of water below, and panicked quite a bit. _I've been miniaturized! This _has _to be a dream!_

I paused for a moment, confused. _Wait, so does that mean this is a dream _within _a dream? How odd…_

"Is it all that odd, Kayla? A dream within a dream isn't _that _out of the ordinary…" I turned to find the owner of the voice, who happened to be a gray-haired man with an eye patch. He was currently floating above a mushroom, smoking a pipe all the while. _Man, what weirdoes do I think about in my dreams…_

"I'm not weird! You should be more respectful to your friends, my dear Kayla."

I looked at him, shocked. "You can... read my mind?" He nodded nonchalantly. "Of course I can. I am the incubus, Nightmare. For one such as I, it is not a strange thing to be able to do… Is it?"

Not wanting to disagree, I nodded. Besides, the nonsense of this world was getting to me… For all I knew, it was possible to read minds. I can't, that's for sure!

"Nightmare, can you tell me why I'm here? Wonderland… Peter… it doesn't make any sense!"

He shrugged, not too interested. "Why doesn't it? It's what you wished for. A dream that will make you happy once more…"

_What I wished for? Does he mean…?_

Nightmare smiled slyly, impressed. "Right on the nose, Kayla. Though, it wouldn't be hard for a smart cookie like you to figure it out so soon…"

He began to laugh arbitrarily, but I was left unamused. "You know something, don't you? Tell me, Nightmare… Please!"

I grabbed his free hand, hoping he would give me the answers I sought. Instead, he began to fade away into a thick fog, leaving me behind in the forest below. "Your charm has no effect on me as of yet, my dear Kayla… But the answers you seek will come… in due time."

"Wait, Nightmare! Don't leave me!"

* * *

I awoke with a start, jumping out of my bed in the process. After hitting my knee on the bedside table, I rubbed it vigorously as I pondered on my dream. _So, Nightmare is dream demon? He _must _know what's happening here… I'll find out next time._

Quickly, I changed into my clothes and headed to the main chamber to find Julius in pretty much the same place as last night, trying to fix something. As I got closer, I noticed that it was a clock, the surface cracked in many places. _So, Julius is a clockmaker? That's pretty cool…_

"Good morning, Julius." He turned to me, nodding briefly before returning to his work. "Kayla."

I stood there awkwardly, waiting for him to say _something_. Finally, I blurted out something that had been on my mind for a while now. "Are you hungry? I am…"

Blushing, I saw him turn toward me once again, sighing. "Fine. I'll take a break to entertain you… If only to keep you quiet."

He pulled out some food, probably from thin air, and handed some to me. _Toast with eggs on the side… my favorite! Well, excluding pancakes… chocolate chip!_

We sat together at the table, silently munching on our meal. After devouring mine, I asked Julius what he could tell me about Wonderland. "Well, there are four territories here as of late… Hatter Mansion, Heart Castle, the Amusement Park, and Clock Tower, where we are now."

As I drank my juice he continued, intent on listening to him. "The Hatters are the mafia of Heartland, with Blood Dupre and his lackey Elliot March running the joint. The gatekeepers, Tweedles Dee and Dum, are just as dangerous as they are, so don't let their looks deceive you."

"Vivaldi runs Heart Castle as its Queen, with Peter White as her Prime Minister. The Knight of Hearts, Ace, may be more skilled than most here, but he can get lost in a paper bag. You know from experience…"

I nodded, trying to suppress my laughter/annoyance at such a predicament. "And finally, we have Gowland, who is the marquis of the Amusement Park. Boris Airay, the Cheshire cat, often accompanies him there."

"The three territories fight each other to gain more land, while we reside in the only neutral landscape… And I, Julius, am the clockmaker of Wonderland and, unfortunately, your host."

I smiled at him, appreciation in my gaze. "And I'm glad you are. This place is quite dangerous… I better be careful, so I don't get killed."

Julius nodded, almost relieved to have gotten that speech out of the way. He returned to his workstation, repairing clocks once again. "You may explore on your own, just be back in five time periods… Before I think you've been killed."

_Time periods? What does he mean by that?_

"Ok, I will…" I stepped out the front door, only to open it once more.

"Yes, Kayla..?"

"Julius, what are time periods?"

* * *

**I've never played any of the games, so all of my knowledge lies in the manga and wiki pages. If someone seems OOC, let me know!**

**Either way, I'll be making this a culmination of the entire series, which means aspects from separate games will be present thoroughout it. Hopefully, my vague knowledge isn't too far off...**

**Also, Diamond no kuni is slated for release! I cannot wait until we get more news on this next entry in the series!**

**Ninja is out, peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back for a third round! Ninja is here to finish the trio of updates before working on Bitter Irony. Hurrah! **

**I don't own QuinRose. If I did, I would have all the games out in English by now. Not gonna happen... :(**

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Barrel of Fun**

After getting a proper explanation from Julius, I decided to begin my wanderings around the Country of Hearts. Immediately I steered away from Hatter territory, not wanting to meet the mafia or its Mafioso anytime soon. _The Castle of Hearts isn't exactly appealing either, what with people like Peter roaming about it…_

"The Amusement Park it is, then!" I stated with forced enthusiasm. Even though it was meant to be a place of joy, the fact that the marquis of the place battled with the other territories on a daily basis eradicated any joy I might have had about it. _Still, better than getting lost and killed…_

As I continued on my journey to the land of Mr. Gowland, I ran across another of the Heartland inhabitants… who happened to be a pink cat-person. _Why are there so many manimals? Something I'll have to get used to, I guess…_

"Excuse me, sir? Could you tell me where the Amusement Park is?"

The boy turned around, his creepy punk gear freaking me out a bit. He smiled softly when he saw my frightened expression. "Oh, you're not from around here? I'll take you there." He grabbed my hand and led me through the forest, though I tried to tell him otherwise.

"You don't have to-"

"I live there anyway, so it's no problem at all. Name's Boris, by the way…"

I smiled, trying to disguise my blush at the contact between us. "Kayla. Nice to meet you, Boris."

Eventually, after a lengthy excursion in the forest, we managed to reach the park with little more than aching feet. I was awed at how huge it was, and turned to Boris in amazement. "I can't believe you live here! That's gotta be fun, getting to ride all these rides and stuff… all the time…"

He smiled, nodding. "It is. And since you're here with me, I'm making you my honorary guest… as soon as I tell Gowland. We don't want him to bust a hip, now do we…" I nodded back, laughing lightly. _He's not such a bad guy either… I hope that this Gowland is like Boris too…_

The people at the park greeted us with much enthusiasm, and I noticed something wuite odd about them. "Boris… why don't they have faces?"

He just shrugged. "I dunno… They're the Faceless. They don't have roles like us."

"Roles? What are those?"

He laughed at my confusion, causing me to flush slightly. "You _really_ aren't from around here, are you?"

I shrugged, tired of the question and answer session we were having. "Not really… I only just got here yesterday. Don't know much more than the whos and wheres… No whats or whys as of yet. So, consider me clueless."

He laughed, causing me to blush yet again. "Cute. Now where's the old man at…?" As if on cue a dude in a bright yellow suit came towards us, violin in tow. Boris looked mildly frightened when he saw the instrument, causing me to laugh softly. _Guess he's not that great at playing… or he just hates music._

"Well who have we here, Boris my man?"

"Gowland, this is Kayla… she just got here and I was giving her a tour of the place." The man with the braid, Gowland, sized me up. After a moment of awkward silence he exclaimed with much enthusiasm, "Boris, is this a lady friend of yours?"

We both froze in place, visibly blushing. "No Mr. Gowland, I'm not… I kind of just met Boris in the forest… He wanted to help me get here safely." Boris nodded vigorously, agreeing fully on my explanation.

Gowland laughed heartedly. "Of course you did! I'm just playing with you, Miss Kayla! I'd be honored to have you as a guest at our Amusement Park!" He walked off to where he came from, waving us off as he did so. "Feel free to explore as much as you want! It's free of charge, so have a great time, you two!"

Boris sighed audibly, and I had to laugh in reply. "So… He's an interesting character, is he not?"

"Yeah, sure… whatever. Just be glad he didn't play that monstrosity of his."

I looked at him, amusement lighting up my eyes as I spoke. "Is he _really _that bad?" Boris sighed, pulling me away from the scene quickly. "Let's just say that it's the worst thing you've ever heard, only about a thousand times worse."

I laughed. _This place isn't so bad after all… Especially now that we can actually ride some of these things here!_

Boris took me on many of the fantastic rides there, from the roller coasters to the tea cup rides, all the way around the entire park in the course of a time period or two. For a while, I almost forgot what had happened to me… almost.

Next thing I knew bullets were flying everywhere, and Boris was quick to pull out his own gun as well. "Kayla, stay behind me!"

I nodded, hiding behind my friend without a second thought. After firing many rounds at our unseen foe, familiar voices wafted over our way. "Hey, it's the lady!" "Hey, lady! Why are you here with that cat?"

Tweedle Dee and Dum came our way, and I didn't know whether to be thrilled or terrified. The fact that they had their axes wielded didn't make it any better. "Um… Hey, boys… Nice seeing you here… right?"

Boris looked annoyed, putting his gun away as he spoke. "We were trying to have a good time, but somebody had to come and ruin it… Sorry about that, Kayla."

I shrugged, still afraid. "It's ok. I just hope we don't get killed… Speaking of which," I turned to the twins as I spoke, "why are you two here at the Amusement Park? Shouldn't you be at the Hatter's?"

"Well, we're here to negotiate territory of course. Why else would we be in such a desolate place as this?" The silky voice of Blood Dupre emanated from behind us, causing me to jump in that direction. The smug Mafioso looked pleased to have spooked me, even slightly as he had.

"Elliot, go find Mary and bring him to me." The March Hare almost bowed to his boss, nearly sprinting off to find this 'Mary.' But as he passed by me, he couldn't help but smile in my direction. "Hello again, Kayla!"

I smiled awkwardly, still not over the fact these people almost killed me last time. "Hello…" Blood, annoyed, told him to go immediately. Elliot, flushed, ran even faster in that direction, leaving the rest of us to stare awkwardly at each other.

Blood walked towards me, rubbing the back of his neck nonchalantly. "I apologize for the welcome you had received at our previous meeting, Kayla… I hope you have forgiven the rude behavior of my undertakers."

I smiled nervously at him, trying to smooth things over with the man. "It's ok… Next time I just don't wanna get killed when I go over there." I tried to laugh, hoping he would see it was just a joke. Instead, he proceeded to give me an invitation of sorts, smiling softly.

"On that note, please accept this invitation to a tea party that is to be held during the next night cycle." He bowed deeply. "I look forward to your presence there." And without so much as asking if I were to attend, he left me to stand there alone.

Boris looked questioningly at me, then at Blood, then at the twins. "So, what's going on between..?"

"Dunno, cat."

"Yeah. Dunno."

"Boss just wants to spend time with the lady…"

"Yeah, with the lady! We love the lady!"

The twins proceeded to hug me, making me nearly forget the dangerous brats that they really were for a moment. "And… I love you guys to… As much as one can love people she's just met…"

Boris laughed at that statement, but stopped when Elliot had returned with 'Mary.' When I realized that it was Gowland, I almost laughed out loud. _His name is _Mary_? That's kinda funny, actually…_

"What are you doing here, you scum? Can't you see I'm trying to entertain my guests here?" Blood shrugged his shoulders, unconvinced. "I don't know, Mary-go-Round. I think that you already know why I'm here…"

A gun appeared in his hand, while Gowland looked like he was about to explode from rage. "Uh-oh… This just got personal." Boris and the twins were backing away slowly, taking me with them. Elliot didn't seem too afraid, although he shared a worried look with me before the gun show began.

"I'll kill you, you-!"

"Bring it on Mary! Anytime, anywhere!"

After clearing away from the Park, we managed to rest for a while in the forest, catching our breath as quickly as possible. "Well, that got bad pretty quickly…"

"At least we got away before the lady could get hurt."

"Yeah. Lady's too nice to get hurt!"

I smiled at the trio of boys, happy to have them to accompany me. "If you don't mind, I'll be heading home now…"

They seemed saddened, but smiled nonetheless. "Alright, just be careful heading home… See ya, Kayla."

"See ya at the Tea Party, Lady!"

"Yeah. See ya, Lady!"

I waved at them, hoping that with any luck I'd be home before Julius got worried. Luckily, he wasn't worried at all, though I didn't know if that was for better or for worse. "I'm home, Julius."

He sighed, turning away from his worktable. "I'm surprised you're still alive. Had anything transpired on your expedition?"

"Well, let's see… I had fun with Boris at the Amusement Park… until Blood and the mafia came and attacked Gowland. We just ran away from the crossfire…" I slumped down in a nearby chair, letting out a tired sigh.

"That pretty much sums it up…" I began to drag myself into bed, not even considering changing into my pajamas, my exhaustion catching up to me in leaps and bounds. "Oh, yeah… And I have a tea party to go to… at the Hatter's…"

I drifted off to sleep, intent on getting some shut eye before my fated meeting at the Hatters' Mansion once again, leaving a very confused Julius to return to his clockwork, alone once more.

* * *

**So, what do you think so far? I would love to hear what you guys have to say, so long as no flames arise... The horror!**

**I will attempt to finish chapter four tomorrow, though my primary mission lies with finishing Bitter Irony. Chapter Sixteen will be completed! **

**Also, random question, I want to know what kind of series you guys like in terms of fanfic. I have various series already in the making, along with others in my head. Your input will help with my decision making.**

**Until then, Ninja is out; Peace! **


	4. Chapter 4

**My people! I have missed you fiercely! *hugs***

**I know it has been quite a while since I've updated this story... or any of mine for that matter... But I will try and do a chapter of something every week, no matter how busy I am! Plus, being off Columbs Day should help out!**

**You know the drill: I own nothing except Kayla, though I wish I owned this series... Quinrose must dub this! You must! For the children... **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Tea Time**

I opened my eyes, once again in the strange domain of Nightmare. I looked around for him, a bit unnerved at the thought of him not being there tonight for another inquiry session. _Then again, he did make it pretty clear he wasn't going to tell me anything… Why am I left in the dark?_

Suddenly the incubus' familiar voice drifted to me from behind, and I turned to him, smiling lightly. "Nice to see you again, Nightmare. Any updates on my previous question?"

He shook his head, laughing. "Didn't I say it wouldn't be that easy? Really, Kayla, I am amused… You cannot use your feminine wiles to mesmerize every man you meet into submission, even if you _are _an outsider…"

I looked at him, confused. "What do you mean by that, Nightmare? Mesmerizing men… whatever do you think I would do _that _for?!"

Once again, the mysterious incubus refused to give a direct answer, but he instead decided to pick me up by the waist and lift me into the air; this both gave me great fear and great embarrassment, which only pleased him even more so.

"You see, in this world outsiders are quite rare. And those that do come here can because they possess certain… qualities that will make us love them." His smile grew wider as he went on, and I blushed as he grew closer to me. "Everyone you meet here will love you, that much is clear… In fact, I might be in love with you right now."

At that moment he let me go, causing me to scream all the way to the bottom. But when it came time to hit the floor I woke up in the Clock Tower, no sign of Nightmare in the least. As I left Julius and headed to the Hatter's Mansion, the incubus' message rang in my ears.

_Everyone here… _loves _me? Does he mean as a friend or as… something else?_

I blushed again, remembering how several of the people I'd met had tried to get close to me in one way or another. I tried to shake off the feeling, hoping that what he said was utter nonsense. _Nobody could love me… There's nothing special about me at all…_

* * *

After a bit of retracing my steps, I managed to find myself once again at the Hatters'. The night period had just begun, and as I stepped up to the gates the twins enthusiastically greeted me, running to my side instantly.

"The lady's here! She made it!"

"Time for tea, lady!"

They proceeded to drag me through the mansion grounds, eventually ending up at the location of Blood's tea party. A long dinner table was located in the center of a clearing, surrounded by an array of tables and covered in many sweet treats. Blood and Elliot were already seated, and seemed enthused to see me there.

"Welcome, Kayla. It is an honor to have you at our tea party. Please, have a seat…" He motioned to the empty seat beside him, and as I sat in it the twins headed for seats of their own. Blood handed me a teacup, and as I drank it he asked me how it tasted.

"Delicious. What kind of tea is it?"

"Black tea. My favorite…" He proceeded to tell me where he got it from, and told me I could have some more if I wanted. "No thanks," I replied, "I don't want to drink it all. You umm… appreciate it more than I do."

He smiled softly, noticing my nervousness. "It's fine. I have plenty of it in storage…"

"It's true!" Elliot burst in, between bursts of carrot-frenzied eating. "We have several tons of the stuff! Blood never goes anywhere without his tea!"

I laughed lightly, noticing the embarrassed look on Blood's face. Turning back to Elliot, I inquired what the best food to eat was.

"Why, carrot cake of course! Nothing tastes better with tea than carrot-flavored dishes!"

Blood looked a bit nauseous at the prospect of more carrots, and proceeded to ask him why a rabbit like him enjoyed such things. "I'm not a rabbit! I'm a dog! Can't you tell?!"

He turned to me, asking if I thought he was a rabbit too. Shrugging, I simply told him that he could be anything he wanted, dog or rabbit. "You could be whatever you are, but still like carrots. Rabbits aren't the only things that like carrots…"

Smiling, he agreed with me and returned to his meal, leaving me to sit awkwardly beside Blood. I tried to act calmly, and decided to ask Blood why he hated carrots so much. "It's like a sea of orange… Those things should be banned from our tables for good. Besides…" He paused, looking off in the distance, "It reminds me of that blasted Peter White."

I stopped smiling, all the happiness draining out of me instantly. _Peter White… the creep who brought me here in the first place. But what for…? My happiness? Or just to irk me? Who knows? I don't even care what he says… He's just-_

"Kayla?"

I broke from my reverie, looking at a concerned Blood. "Yes?"

"Is something the matter?"

I shook my head, trying to be cheerful. "Not really… I'm just a bit… exhausted." I stretched, hoping that he would by my white lie. Thankfully, he decided that the time had come to end the tea party, and the others began to head off on to their duties.

Blood helped me out of my chair, and walked me to the gateway. "You are welcome here anytime you want, Kayla. In fact, I want to see you here first thing tomorrow." He smiled, this time with a strange glint in his green eyes. "I have a present to give you."

I thanked him, promising to visit as soon as possible. Inwardly, I hoped that it wasn't anything weird or dangerous, especially considering he was the Mafioso. _But tonight, it wasn't like that at all… It was almost… pleasant._

As I started to head back to the Clock Tower, I ran into an unexpected acquaintance: Ace, who appeared once again to be lost. "Kayla? I'm glad to see you!"

I saw the young knight hiding in the woods, shrubbery and twigs all over him. I laughed, not being able to keep it in. "Hey Ace! What's up?"

He began to remove the debris from his ensemble, replying to me with a wide grin on his face. "Brilliant. Just brilliant! In fact…" He grabbed my arm, his smile growing even wider. "I have a great idea!"

I blushed at him, worry blossoming in my heart. "Um… what sort of idea is that?"

"You've been touring the countryside, right? Why not check out my residence: the Castle of Hearts?"

I wanted to shake my head, to say no… _I don't wanna see Peter! _But his smile was so sweet and genuine, I just couldn't say no to him; even if every fiber of my being said otherwise.

"Sure, Ace. Why not…"

"Great! Let's go!"  
And with that we were off, and I was quickly surprised to find ourselves at the Castle, not getting lost in the least. I stared in awe at the magnificent architecture, congratulating Ace on getting us here.

"Haha, no problem! I guess you helped… my lucky charm?"

I blushed again, but had to love his sweetness. _He's so nice… and cute…_

Together we entered the stronghold, castle servants bowing to us- or rather, Ace- as we passed by. Eventually we arrived in the throne room, where a familiar figure caught my eye…

"Kayla! It is you, my dear! I knew you'd be here!"

Soon a white rabbit engulfed me in an unwelcome sign of affection, and I tried with every ounce of my energy to get him off of me.

"Leave me alone, Peter! I don't want you to touch me!"

He looked a little upset, and I almost felt guilty… until remembering what he did to me. _I will _never _forgive him! Not after everything he's done to me!_

"She is right, White… Leave the child be."

We turned to the throne, where a royally dressed woman resided. She had long dark, curly hair, dressed in long, red flowing robes. She held a scepter in one hand, and a golden crown rested on her brow. With a slightly amused expression, she definitely fit the appearance of a Queen.

I bowed slightly, hoping that the Queen of Hearts wouldn't off my head. "Your Majesty… My apologies. I hope you will forgive me for my rude behavior."

She laughed lightly, clearly amused. "Not so, child… come." She gestured towards herself, her arms outstretched. "Let us see for ourselves what you are truly made of… and if the legends are true."

* * *

**So, did this make up for my long hiatus? Chapter Five is already done, with Chapter Six in the process! I plan on getting to at least Chapter Eight by the end of Monday, but time will tell if I can make it.**

**So sorry for my lack of updates everyone... I promise I will never wait this long to update again!**

**I love each and every one of you for your support, and hope you will continue to inspire me to write each and every day!**

**NinjaGirl is out; Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I made a promise, and it will be kept! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Warning: the following contains characters from the QuinRose series Alice. I only own Kayla, so don't blame me if this differs from the games!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Of Princesses and Paupers**

I nervously walked towards the Queen, hoping that she wouldn't find me primed for execution. _I don't even know her name… Not exactly a way to appeal to her better judgment, if she has any…_

"Vivaldi, my liege! Why do Kayla you seige?"

_Oh right… her name's Vivaldi. _Thanks Peter.

The Queen Vivaldi silenced her Prime Minister in an instant, examining me closely. She pinched my cheeks, ruffled my hair, and observed my choice of fashion. I blushed as I realized I was horribly underdressed, only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Why do you wear such as that, child? It hardly suites you…"

She circled me like a shark, and a gulped nervously. "It is nice to wear when it is hot outside, Queen Vivaldi… And I quite like it."

She nodded, dismissing her previous statement. "Yes, we suppose it does." She sat back in her throne, clearly amused. "But you would look much better in a dress… it would compliment your beauty."

I blushed at her comment, shaking my head and laughing nervously. "That's very kind of you, madam, but I don't exactly fit the bill of what you call, 'beauty'."

Vivaldi laughed lightly. "Modesty… it is a trait that suits you nicely. You are definitely the one we have been searching for." Turning to the two boys in the room, whom I had forgotten for the past several seconds, she smiled as she spoke. "Do you not think that young Kayla is a beautiful woman deserving affection?"

Of course Peter was the first to speak up, smiling widely as he shouted with glee. "Of course, my Kayla is pretty! She is so sweet, kind, and witty!"

I rolled my eyes, looking at Ace as he smirked. "I suppose she is… She seems appealing, even if slightly…" At that comment I blushed, and Ace laughed at that. "In fact, she is quite beautiful." I turned red at that comment, my heart pounding vigorously.

_Ace thinks I'm… beautiful?_

I looked over the knight's physique, and had to admit I was impressed: his short brunette hair looked scruffy, and his bright red outfit looked quite fitting on him. His sword was hilted to his side, making him look very knightly indeed…

_And handsome. _I blushed again.

Then I turned to look at Peter, who was smiling at me… It was unnerving how happy the guy was despite every fiber of my body hating him. His red attire was all that was similar to Ace, with his white hair, rabbit ears, and red eyes freaking me out. The glasses and pocket watch were the only signs that he was a Prime Minister, but the way he acted and looked were two different things…

As if to reaffirm my thoughts Peter ran to me and groveled at my feet, holding my hands as he begged me to stay with him. "Stay here, my dear! To leave now would make me shed many a tear!"

I shook my head, trying to escape his grip. The second I did Vivaldi enveloped me in her arms, keeping me tight in her grip. "We insist, dear Kayla, that you stay. We promise it will be pleasurable and free of all… annoyances."

She nodded towards Peter, who looked absolutely annoyed. I had to laugh at that, glad that someone else understood how I felt about the repulsive white rabbit. "Sure, I'll stay for a bit…"

_Can't say no to a royal, now can we? Don't wanna get axed off…_

She patted my shoulder, leading me into the hall. "Excellent. We shall take you to your room, dear." We left a very amused Ace and confused Peter behind us, making our way to the inner chambers of the gargantuan castle.

As she led me I had to stare at Vivaldi, admiring her determination and spirit. _She's nothing like the Queen of Hearts from the book! Then again, this place is _hardly _comparable to Carroll's masterpiece…_

"Here we are."

We arrived at the end of a long hallway, and Vivaldi opened the door, and my breath was taken away at the sight of such a plush and posh bedroom. Red, red, and more red were all I could see, a Queen-sized bed in the center of the room, with a door to what should be a bathroom in the corner. Bookshelves and closets were abundant, and in the other corner…

"Stuffed animals?" I walked to the pile of plush creatures, picking up a teddy bear and hugging it tightly. Vivaldi spoke up, making me jump and snap out of my reverie. "You like them as well?"

I nodded, smiling. "Indeed I do. They help me get some sleep and comfort."

Vivaldi smiled back at me, looking less like a Queen and more like a schoolgirl by the second. "We are happy to have someone who shares such interests as we do. Perhaps we can loan you an animal or two?'

I nodded, my smile growing wider. "Oh, I would love to! Thank you so much!" I almost hugged her, but decided against it. After all, I am sure hugging a royal is a crime in Wonderland… Right?

"You are welcome to any you like…" She headed for the door, her hand on the doorknob. "We shall allow you to relax. But please come to breakfast, Kayla… Good evening to you, Outsider…"

And with that Vivaldi was gone, leaving me alone in a huge, magnificent room to fiddle with my own devices. "So, what to do first?"

_How about locking the door? Can't have Peter creeping on me, right?_

I locked the door ASAP, and then decided to take a quick bath. There was grime forming on my body, and I wanted to make myself look presentable for breakfast. "Okay, let's see what this bathroom looks like…"

I was not surprised to find it was as beautiful and large as the bedroom it was adjacent to, with pristine white marble decorating every corner. I was shocked to find that the bath was nearly as big as a small swimming pool, and the many soaps, shampoos, and scents left much to be desired.

"I guess it's time to strip down and clean up…" I took of my clothes slowly, still expecting to be interrupted rudely by an unwelcome guest. Instead, I was allowed a moment's respite, welcoming the calm bath and taking my sweet time…

I barely remember getting out and changing back, crawling into the bed with stuffed animals a plenty and a smile on my face. I could care less what the morning would bring.

* * *

I expected to be interrupted by Nightmare in my sleep, but instead manage to rest without getting any trouble whatsoever. The morning came soon afterwards, and I shook out my sleep and changed into something much… prettier.

_I wonder what the others will think of my change in attire?_

Ace's face flashed before me, and I blushed madly at the thought. _As if… he said he was only mildly interested._

I grabbed a pink shirt and black skirt, pulling up my hair into a bun. I checked myself over in the mirror, brushing my hair as much as possible. After looking what I deemed satisfactory, I left my room and headed for the main hall… getting lost along the way.

_Great, how will I get out of here now?_

"Excuse me, miss? Do you need some assistance?"

One of the many Faceless servants came up from behind, surprising me. "Oh! Yes… Could you help me get to the dining hall? The Queen invited me to breakfast…"

The man smiled at me, holding his arm out for me to take. "It would be my honor, ma'am."

Smiling nervously I took it, walking with him slowly down the hall in silence. I tried to speak up, but only thin air escaped my lips. The boy smiled at me, understanding in his face.

"I know you are nervous, Lady Kayla. Anyone would be…" I looked into where his eyes should be, and I felt comfort in those nonexistent orbs. "But you will do fine. You look beautiful, and will most certainly impress her Majesty."

After that brief pep talk we were in the Dining Hall, and as I turned around to thank the man he was gone. I frowned, sighing audibly. _He was so kind… I wish I had asked him his name…_

"You have arrived, Kayla… Sit with us."

I turned to look at the table, Vivaldi at its head. Ace sat on her left and Peter on her right, all three of them looking at me intently. I blushed and headed to sit beside the Queen of Hearts, not looking up from my plate.

"You look lovely, my dear. We knew that you would."

I blushed again, and saw the looks of approval from both Ace and Peter. My blush increased exponentially, and I returned to my meal, all of my appetite gone.

"So, Kayla, what do you think of Wonderland thus far?"

I looked at Vivaldi, trying to muster up the courage to answer her question. "Well, I guess there are pros and cons to being here… I love the Amusement Park, and the people there are pretty nice too. I miss the Clock Tower a bit, and should get back soon to make sure Julius doesn't waste away without me."

I smiled a bit, thinking about the Clockmaker as I went on. "It's very nice here, and I appreciate your hospitality. As for the Mansion…" My thoughts trailed off, and sudden realization hit me like a train wreck.

"Blood! I forgot all about him!"

I quickly got up from my spot, and ran out the door as fast as I could. "I'm sorry I have to leave so abruptly, Queen Vivaldi! But I have something important to do!"

With three very confused people left behind, I ran off in what I hoped would lead me to the Mansion, hoping I wasn't too late for Blood's surprise… whatever it was…

* * *

**So, any thoughts thus far? I suppose you guys can begin to make assumptions, and I would love to hear them! I wanna see how close you get to the actual truth of the matter!**

**I'm kinda blending the games together, including the main story from the first games with plot elements and characters from the entire series... The only games fully represented will be Heart and Diamond... for now. What that means, you will find out later!**

**Well, I'm gonna go play some Resident Evil 6 for a bit... Maybe I'll even finish Chapter Six tonight?**

**One tihng is for certain: I'm back, and I promise that I'll update my other stories soon! _Bitter Irony_ and _Dead and Gone_, you're up first!**

**Ninja is out; Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I did it... Three chapters in one day! I hope you guys like it, and tell me what you think!**

**I own Kayla. I have the manga and some songs, but I don't own the series as a whole... yet. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Encounter of A Different Kind**

After running for who knows how long, I managed to find my way to the Hatter's Mansion, relief flooding through all my nerves. I caught sight of the Twin gatekeepers Dee and Dum, and I smiled at them as I walked towards them.

"Hello boys. How have you been?"

"Lady! It's you! Where have you been?"

"Yeah, Lady! Boss has been waiting for you!"

I sighed, fear gripping my heart once more. "So he is… I suppose I should go appease him, right?"

They nodded, each of them eagerly taking an arm of mine. "Yes you should, Lady! But let us be your escorts to the Boss' private study!"

As we entered the Mansion I grew apprehensive, wondering exactly what Blood had in mind. _I mean, why should he request me in his study? I don't exactly like the ideas formulating in my head…_

As we made our way through the Mansion we passed by Elliot, who smiled widely at me through his mountain of paperwork. "Kayla, you made it! Blood's in his study… he looks worried."

I laughed nervously, doubting he really was worried. "Maybe so… but I still don't know what he's up to!"

He laughed in reply, a hint of encouragement in his voice. "Don't worry. Blood probably wants to give you something special. After all…" He paused, a distant look in his eyes. "He might care for you."

_Blood care for me?!_

I looked at him incredulously, but we never got to finish that thought. The twins and I stopped at a regal looking door at the end of a long hallway, from which a voice emanated silkily. "Come in." Blood spoke coolly, as if he were talking to a servant and not a stranger. With that the twins pushed me in, leaving me to stand awkwardly in the Mafioso's private chambers. I began to blush, shaking nervously. I tried to hold myself and keep still, but to no avail.

"I was afraid you had forgotten about our little appointment… It is reassuring to know you did not."

His tone made me more nervous, and I froze in my place as he came closer, shutting the door behind me. "I… um, I'm sorry… Sorry I'm late. I- got held up." I smiled weakly, hoping he would not inquire further.

Thankfully he seemed to buy it, but that did not resolve the problem of our closeness. "Well, glad to know you had your reasons… To think that I would be waiting here on you for ages…" He bent over me, smiling seductively. "Well, it would be unbearable."

I nodded slowly, allowing him to take hold of my hand. "Why don't you sit on the sofa? I'll go grab us something to eat…"

He took me to a white and black sofa, and left swiftly afterward. I glanced over the room carefully, noticing all the books and paperwork scattered in various piles throughout the area. _Wow, do these guys have their work cut out for them… I hate doing paperwork; guess I can never be a Mafia boss._

The door creaked open and Blood emerged from it, closing it behind him as he set a tray of tarts and tea on the table before me. I nodded to him gratefully, taking a bite of a tartlet and a sip of black tea. He sat across from me, copying my motions for the most part.

"Enjoying your stay in Wonderland?"

I put down my cup, nodding. "Of course… It is a very interesting place."

Blood smiled, pulling something out from behind him. "That's good to know. Then I suppose you will also enjoy this…" He held out a book to me, and I carefully took it from his hand. The title was 'History of Wonderland,' and I began to scan through the volume eagerly.

"This is very cool! I will definitely look forward to reading this." I looked up, tilting my head slightly. "When would you like it back?"

Blood laughed lightly, waving his hands. "Haha, not so. I mean to give it to you. Perhaps it will be useful to you later on. And," He paused, his smile growing wider, "you may take anything from here that you wish, so long as you tell me."

I didn't know what to say… He was being so generous. _Perhaps Elliot was right. Maybe Blood does care for me?_

"That, however, is only the appetizer, my sweet Kayla." He stood up now, primping his gloves as he spoke. "Shall we get on to the main course?"

I slowly stood up, backing away from Blood as he headed towards me. The glint in his eyes frightened me, and he pushed me against the wall roughly. I gazed into his green eyes with despair, feeling him rub his gloved hands on my neck.

"Let's begin." And with that he lifted my chin, forcing me into a kiss. I felt nothing as he kept going, moving his and from their original position to my shoulders, and lower… and lower…

_Get off me! This is sexual harassment!_

I pushed him off in vain, my strength overpowered by his own. After much struggle he finally retreated, clearly amused. "Why are you such a paradox, Kayla? You attract men with your… talents, and then you repel them. How can you act like this?"

He ran his hand through my hair, smirking. "You witch, how dare you entice me. I should kill you right where you stand…" I started to shake, fearing for my life. "But you seem to be quite an interesting girl. I shall be keeping a close eye on you."

And with that he moved out of my way, allowing me to escape from this twisted manor. As I ran away his laughter echoed the halls, ringing in my ears. "You are always welcome here, Kayla. Never forget that."

* * *

I was blinded by tears that melted from my eyes, not watching where I was going. I didn't really care where I ended up, so long as the Hatter territory was long behind me. _I hate him! I do! Almost as much as Peter!_

I stopped in my tracks, pulling out the book he gave me. He confuses me so, that Blood… hating me yet liking me at the same time. How am _I_ the conundrum when he is the one doing it on purpose?

The pages were aged, and I decided to put the book back before it was ruined by my stream of tears. As I put it up I observed my surroundings carefully, hoping to see if it would ring any bells.

A familiar road was in view, and I began to run towards it. _I remember this road! I shouldn't be far from the Clock Tower!_

Within minutes I reached the tower, bursting into the door. As I caught sight of Julius' worried expression, I quickly wiped my eyes dry and attempted a weak smile. "So… Hello there, Julius. Did you miss me?"

I walked slowly, closing the door behind me. Laughing emptily I sat in a chair, the clock maker never taking his eyes off me. "I suppose not. I wasn't here to break anything, so I assume you got plenty of work done."

He nodded brusquely, worry not leaving his dark blue eyes. "I did enough." He stood up, leaving his current 'patient' on the desk. He stopped behind me, bending over ever so slightly. I turned towards him, surprised to see how close he was.

"If you plan on working off the damages, you should first make sure you have a clear head. Now…" He softened his tone a bit. "What has caused you to be so melancholy? Last time I checked you were the most outgoing woman around."

I let out a sigh, knowing that he would not take no for an answer. "Well… I… I…" _I can't tell him. He shouldn't get involved. _

I felt a strong arm around my shoulders, and I felt comfort emanating from behind me. I broke down in tears, telling him everything. Sobbing uncontrollably, I didn't speak up when the Clock Maker picked me up, carrying me to my room.

Placing me in my bed, the man was surprisingly gentle as he tucked me in. He softly caressed my hair, kissing my forehead. "Do not think about anymore, Kayla. You are here with me…"

As I fell into another dream, the demure man walked out, closing the door behind him. "I will never let him hurt you again. That, I swear."

* * *

**So, opinions thus far? I would like to know whether you guys like the direction this is going, and if you have any questions I'll be glad to hear them! The next few chapters should come soon, so don't you worry!**

**Gotta go! A writer needs her sleep, she does!**

**Ninja is out; Peace!**


End file.
